1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fibrous casing, and more particularly to a fibrous casing with an improved casing peelability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacturing of processed meat products such as ham, sausage, etc., particularly in the manufacturing of packed slices of processed meat products, meat must be packed into fibrous casings, 118-133 mm in width as folded flat and 500-2,400 mm in length to make whole muscle products for sliced-ham blister package, and then the fibrous casings must be removed therefrom to make sliced products. The fibrous casings have been so far removed by tearing the casing for the whole muscle product for sliced-ham blister package at one end, and pulling back the thus torn casing while turning the whole muscle product, thereby peeling the casing away while continuously tearing the casing. These operations have been carried out manually.
However, as a recent trend toward more efficient manufacturing of ham, sausage, etc. for slice packing, the whole muscle products for sliced-ham blister package, where ham, sausage, etc. are packed, have been longer and longer, and the manual operation of peeling the casings away has been much troublesome.